fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi
Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi ( , lit. Fire Emblem: The Champion's Sword) is a Fire Emblem manga that depicts the adventures of Al, a young boy with a mysterious past. It is initially a side-story to Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, but it becomes more of an alternate retelling of the game's story from Volume 3 onwards. The manga is referenced in the actual game in the form of the items Al's Sword, Gant's Lance, and Tiena's Staff, named after the three main original characters introduced in this work. Some of the manga's original characters have since appeared in the card game Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Info *Author: Hiroshi Izawa *Illustrator: Koutarou Yamada *Publisher: Shueisha *Release: April 4, 2002 - October 4, 2005 (Japan) *Volumes: **'Vol. 1:' ISBN 4-0887-3244-8 (April 4, 2002) **'Vol. 2:' ISBN 4-0887-3324-X (September 4, 2002) **'Vol. 3:' ISBN 4-0887-3376-2 (January 6, 2003) **'Vol. 4:' ISBN 4-0887-3430-0 (May 1, 2003) **'Vol. 5:' ISBN 4-0887-3513-7 (September 12, 2003) **'Vol. 6:' ISBN 4-0887-3558-7 (January 5, 2004) **'Vol. 7:' ISBN 4-0887-3602-8 (May 1, 2004) **'Vol. 8:' ISBN 4-0887-3657-5 (September 3, 2004) **'Vol. 9:' ISBN 4-0887-3763-6 (January 5, 2005) **'Vol. 10:' ISBN 4-0887-3813-6 (May 2, 2005) **'Vol. 11:' ISBN 4-0887-3868-3 (October 4, 2005) Differences from the game While the manga is a side story of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade and most of the plot is accurate to the game, some of the story has been modified slightly in order to incorporate Al and a few other original characters. As a result of this, the later developments differ substantially from the events in the game; the series continues on for several more chapters devoted to Al's side of the story after Roy's triumph. Several Plot holes can be seen that impacts Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Notable examples of plot changes include: *Eliwood states knowing nothing about the Fire Emblem, which contradicts the events of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, though this is likely due to the manga starting serialization before Blazing Blade's release. *Roy's army did not possess Durandal, despite Lilina being alive, since her survival is the requirement for Roy to enter the Gaiden Chapter to retrieve it. *Karel is never shown, since it follows the Bad ending. *Narcian did not get killed by Roy's troops, but instead, he is killed by an enemy Wyvern Lord known as Zeed. *Zephiel holding both Eckesachs and Binding Blade. This may, however, refer to the beta, where Zephiel had both weapons. *The Zephiel chapter shows Al being sealed in what looks like ice due to the Binding Blade. However, the Binding Blade in the game uses fire. *Many major to moderate bosses are killed differently. *Murdock is more powerful in the manga, it requires (literally) both the combined strength of Roy and his comrades to defeat Murdock's defense. Trivia *A large majority of the playable characters that appeared in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade makes brief cameo appearances (or at least have their names mentioned) in the manga series. Roy, Lilina, Echidna, Cecilia, Perceval, Douglas, Elffin, Fae, Chad, Sophia, Niime, and Lance play somewhat of a large role. *There is a Nintendo event with Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade that unlocks a Trial Map of that in similar to Tiena's rescue. *One of the volumes ends with a picture of some characters from FE7 such as Lyndis and Matthew. *Usually, at the end of each chapter where an important character is introduced, "personal data" statistics appear, but most of the information is usually off from the actual game's statistics. For instance, Niime is identified as a "Sage", while she is actually a "Druid". *Like the game, the manga has received a fan-based translation instead of an official translation. Gallery FEHasha_no_Tsurugi_02.jpg|Volume 2 FEHasha_no_Tsurugi_03.jpg|Volume 3 FEHasha_no_Tsurugi_04.jpg|Volume 4 FEHasha_no_Tsurugi_05.jpg|Volume 5 FEHasha_no_Tsurugi_06.jpg|Volume 6 FEHasha_no_Tsurugi_07.jpg|Volume 7 FEHasha_no_Tsurugi_08.jpg|Volume 8 FEHasha_no_Tsurugi_09.jpg|Volume 9 FEHasha_no_Tsurugi_10.jpg|Volume 10 FEHasha_no_Tsurugi_11.jpg|Volume 11 Category:Non-Game Fire Emblem content